PMD Robot Madness
by hypermetalsonic1
Summary: Joyland is in chaos. The evil dictator Darkrai has token over the capital city and is capturing pokemon and making them his robotic slaves. He and his elite squad, a group of sentient robomon, are plotting take over earth i the name of Darkrai. A few heroes rest in the distortion world though, ready for battle!
1. The Shadows Of Sy

Shifter raced past Byukuya at mach speeds. "Wow, you've gotten a lot faster since your last speed test! That should be useful!" Said Byukuya "I know! I know! That was fast. But we should get Sy's opinion on the matter. Speaking of which were is Sy?" Sy lay in his bed with a strange dream. He was walking as normal, but his shadow was bigger. It had yellow eyes, and a** strange marking** on it. Sy woke up, and headed to the center platform of the layer they were on. Shifter and Byukuya woke up very early, and Sy woke up later then usual.

Meanwhile, Darkrai was sitting at his desk reading the income of robomon that weak. It was normal, with about 15 new robots. Darkrai still had ways to go for his goal of all pokemon being his robot workers. Diana walked up to Darkrai. "Lord Darkrai, I have reports of a mysterious thief stealing some gems from the vault. What shall we do?" "Review the security footage to find out who or what did this." Said Darkrai. "Yes sir!" Diana walked out of the office. _I'd rather not do these things, but I have no choice. If I were to betray him, he would do __**the unthinkable**__ to my sister... _

Stacey flopped to a **vault** guarded by powerful robo gallade. _If I can get in that vault, I'll be rich! A robomon said this had his __**most valuable treasure**__! It must be full of diamonds!_ Stacey looked at the vault to find an opening. She saw a small crack she could fit through, but it was guarded by a group of robo zubat. Stacey flopped to the zubat, and the zubat fired a poison sting at Stacey. Stacey dodged it, and hit them with a ground pound from a powerful splash. The zubat were destroyed, and Stacey went in the crack.

Destiny looked at the footage of Stacey from the previous night. "It looks like we have a mole trying to get our **ever so special treasure**. Lord Darkrai would be pleased to know it's just a magikarp." Destiny pressed a book in his room, and opened a secret passage. Destiny walked down into it, and looked at Volt in his cell. "So its you? Here to roboticize me?" Said Volt. "Now, we can't do that. Since you already were roboticized, we can't do it again. But your robot half should take over soon." Volt looked at his metal half. It would take over soon, and do things for Darkrai.

Sy walked to Shifter and Byukuya. "Sup guys?" Said Sy. "A plan to raid roboland. Or at least... one of the factory's in the capital." Said Shifter. They walked up to a portal, and entered it. They were at the other side, in Roboland city, Darkrai's base. A group of patrol magnazone found them, and hit Sy. Sy suddenly flew in the air, and was surrounded by a **blue beam of light**. It was gone, and Sy had evolved! His voice was deeper. Spikes came out of his hands. And before he knew it, he sent out a **blue wave**, destroying the magnazone. "You guy's ok?" Said Sy. "Fine." Shifter and Byukuya did not seem to notice Sy's change.

**In another realm, two lights were sitting, one blue, one pink.** "Do you feel it brother? The **prophecy** has begun. **The chosen one** has awakened." Said the blue light. "Sy. He is the one destined to save all from the curse." Said the pink light.

Diana was heading to the security database when she walked into a factory. She saw the robomon working on a big project Darkrai was working on. It was sad, they were forced to do heavy slave labor for Darkrai. But then Diana saw **someone. It was an espeon named Grace**, and she was ordering the robomon. Diana realized she must be a commander. Darkrai had a squad of robot's who swore loyalty to darkrai, and in turn, were given commander status and the freedom to roam the city when not with orders. Diana was one of them. _So she's one of them..._

Darkrai foresaw the development of a very special project. This project, codenamed **Test Subject**, was an experiment on organic robotics. It was given an artificial brain to think on it's own, high amounts of power, and a semi organic gallade shell. But it was programed to have loyalty to Darkrai. If it were to work, it would gain the position as a commander. Then in a spark of light, it was born. "What is this place?" Said Test Subject. "Your birthplace. I am Darkrai, your creator, and you will follow my every command." "You created me?" Said Test Subject. "Yes I did. I shall call you Tes. And you can call me Lord Darkrai." Tes got up from the table he was made on. "Now Tes, I need you to take out a rat." Said Darkrai. "Yes sir!" Tes ran out of the room. _I was created by him? And I have to be his slave? Why does this feel wrong?_

_Why don't they notice I evolved? It's like I didn't at all! _Sy thought to himself. The group approached a hover car that was abandoned. The group got in it. "How do we pilot this thing?" Said Byukuya. "There's a wheel." Said Sy. Byukuya powered it on, but nothing happened. "Powers out!" Said Byukuya. "Nobody said I couldn't jump start it." Said Shifter. Shifter flew into the engine, and charged it 100% with a thunderbolt. It turned on. "Nice move!" Said Byukuya. "That's what you get for being an electric ghost." Said Shifter. The ship took off, and headed for a factory. "Nice try organics!" Said Darkrai on the PA of the ship the group was flying on. A drifloon bomb was launched on the ship, and blew up, knocking the group down, asleep.

Volt lay still in his cage. "Oh no!" Said Volt. The robot half of him began to glow. "SYSTEM REBOOT! SYSTEM REBOOT!" Said the robot half. "No no no no no no no!" Said the organic half. The robot half took control, and all the organic half could do was watch. "Master Destiny! I have awakened!" Said Volt. "Oh good! Now, I want you to give **this** to Diana" Said Destiny. "Yes Sir! ENTERING COMMAND! COMMAND ACTIVATED! PROCEDURE COMMENCE!" Volt ran out of the room. Destiny pulled a picture out of his pocket. It showed a **female mawhile** and Destiny. "Soon, my dear."


	2. The Scroll

Sy woke up in a **strange pod**. "NIce to see you're awake. I thought for sure I had killed you. But oh well, guess I have to **roboticize** you instead." Darkrai said. Darkrai pressed a button, and the pod Sy was in filled with green light. But the green light was slowly faded out by blue light, and all the light disappeared. Then the pod blew up. Sy ran out, and grabbed Shifter and Byukuya, who were still unconscious, and ran into a portal.

_What is this thing?_ Stacey picked up a **scroll** from a stand. _Why would anyone need this? Maybe Giratina knows. _"Can't let you have that, magikarp! I'm afraid I'll have to kill you and put it back." Said Tes. "As if." Stacey said, as she hopped out of the roof. "Can you robots do that?" Stacey said as she flew into a portal with the scroll.

Volt walked up to Diana. "MESSAGE FROM DESTINY." Volt handed Diana the letter, and ran away. _Lets see what this says._ "Meet me at the **launch station.**" Diana rushed to the launch station, and found Destiny. "You know of **Change**, do you not?" Destiny asked. "Yes I do." Diana replied. "I'm trying to find a way to **save** her, and I realize I need a partner." "Ok,I'll join you." Diana replied.

Darkrai looked at X. "I hear you're the best of your kind. Talented. Stealthy. Strong. Quiet. The chosen one is alive, I want you to find him, and end him. Do you understand?" Darkrai asked. X noded. X flew away on his hoverboard. "Now that that's taken care of, its time to begin my search. If the chosen one is alive, than the Energok is to. And I need to find that, before the chosen one.

In the distortion world, Sy was sitting, watching Shifter and Byukuya battle. _Why didn't they notice? Its like it never happened. But more importantly, why did this happen in the first place? _"Yeah right Byu. Next thing you know, I'll turn into giant hot dog with extra mustard." Shifter said. "Hot dog? Mustard? Yay!" Shove ran over to Shifter and Byukuya. "Where's the hot dog?" Shove asked. "We don't have anything, sorry big guy." Shifter said. Shove walked away, sad. "But I'm telling you Shift, cellphone transformation is possible." Byukuya said. "Yeah, when Tepigs fly." Said Shifter. Sy walked up to the group. "Hey guys, do I look different?" Sy asked. "No. Why'd you ask?" Shifter said. "Oh, its nothing." Sy said.


	3. Operation Invade Life Tower

_So the chosen one is alive, how surprising. I thought he was just a myth, but oh well. That means __**it's**__ real to._ Darkrai thought to himself, as he headed to his office. Volt ran up to Darkrai before he could get in. "LORD DARKRAI, WE HAVE FOUND A GROUP OF **SHADOWCLAW** MEMBERS HEADING TO **LIFE TOWER**. WHAT SHALL WE DO?" Volt asked. "Send my secret service, and just to be safe, make Shadow come to." "YES SIR!" Volt ran out of the room. _This should be interesting…_

Swipe and the group walked up to the tower. "This is our next stop. Darkrai has security all over here, and he thinks were here to invade. But I have a plan. Swipe, I need you to lure them here while we hide away, waiting to bait a trap. The rest of you, find a hiding spot!" Said Commander Slash "Yes sir!" Swipe and the rest of the group said. Swipe ran down the **way they came,** waiting for robomon.

Stacey walked up to the group holding the **scroll** she found previously. "Do you guys know what this is? I found it in Darkrai's vault." Stacey asked. Sy examined the scroll, only to find something disturbing. _That shadow, it looks like… me._ "Guys! We have trouble at point 9 8!" Said Scout, rushing to the group. "Shadow is leading a group of robomon to Life Tower, and they have a Pawniyard!" Scout said, frantically. "I'll take care of this." Byukuya said, with anger. "Time to kick some trash!" Byukuya said, racing into the portal. "Thats Byu for ya, always taking action before thought." Shifter said.

Volt ran back into his cage. "POWER… DOWN…" Volts robot half lost control, but it made it into it's cage just in time. "Ahh your back to normal." Destiny walked into the room. "Nice to know you just caused the upcoming fall of Shadowclaw. You were so loyal, it's like you didn't have a choice." Destiny grinned. "What did… I… do to the group?" Volt asked, depressed. "You reported their invading of protected land, and got an army to capture them. Or kill them on the spot, it's all what you told them to do, I really don't know." Destiny said with evil glee.

Diana walked into the elite jail under the city. A purrloin was unconscious in a stasis pod. "Why did this have to happen. They had to ruin you, use **It** on you. And now I have to be completely loyal, or have you come out of that pod, and pay the **ultimate price." **Diana walked up to the city, and saw Shadow leading troops out of the city. _They're heading all the way to the badlands, maybe I should follow, it could be near a __**cure**__…_


End file.
